Silver Memories- A Strange Sixteenth
by powerrangersfan364
Summary: It's Beth's sixteenth birthday, and she's reconnecting to a past she thought she'd never return to. What on Earth (or beyond it) is going on? Takes place before the Silver Legend. One-shot.


_This is a one-shot that goes along with the Silver Legend. It takes place about a year and nine or ten months before the start of that story. I wanted to explain some of Beth's earliest history, before everything gets confusing. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Anne Silverra was enjoying a well-deserved day off. It was June 21, 2000, and Beth had just turned 16. Her family had wanted to throw a big party, but Beth declined. Instead, she would go down to Angel Grove in the morning, to spend time with her brother Jason.<p>

If anyone had seen Beth they would have been shocked. Beth was, for once, not wearing any silver, or any color at all. She wasn't even wearing her morpher. Instead Beth was wearing a simple white sundress.

Beth heard a feminine voice calling, "Ivira… Ivira." Beth was shocked; few people knew her birth name.

Beth stood and followed the voice into the woods. She could detect nothing sinister about the voice, so, naturally, she was curious. "Ivira…" she heard again.

Beth came to a stop and looked around. She recognized this place, though it had been nearly ten years since she had last been here, at her mother's funeral. She walked up to the statue of her mother. There was an inscription at the bottom. It read,

"_Here lays Orea, Liliana Whitehand, Crown Princess of the Fey, daughter of Queen Layla Mayre Greenstone, and mother of Princess Ivira Ethel Silverblade, the Fey's Champion. 1963-1990"_

Beth knelt at the foot of the statue and looked up into the kind face of her mother. At just 16 years of age, Beth looked exactly like her mother, although Beth's face held more worries than her mother had ever had to bear. Beth closed her eyes as the memories came flying through.

Beth felt someone approach. A comforting hand gripped her shoulder. The woman, she saw, was vaguely familiar. The stranger had jet black hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a kind smile as she inspected the girl in front of her. The woman spoke first. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"You look familiar, but I'm afraid I can't place you."

"My name is Jade Teaella (Tay-ella) Flamestone. I was your mother's lady in waiting. I took care of you during the war so your mother could tend to the wounded."

"I remember now," Beth smiled. "Why does the inscription call me Silverblade? I haven't earned a title."

"We have been watching over you. We saw as you trained to master your mind body and powers, we saw as you dealt with death and loss and war. You chose to be a warrior and you swore to protect earth. In doing so you were given the title Silverblade."

"Wow," Beth breathed.

"Come on, your grandmother is ill, and wishes to see you. By the way, Happy Birthday."

Beth and Jade walked through the woods until they came to an old tree with a staircase winding up it. They started climbing and were soon 600ft above the ground, staring at a gorgeous city that expanded in every direction, supported by the tree tops, and inevitably, magic.

"Welcome to Leataurana," Jade commented. (Lay-tar-ana)

Beth had been to this city before. It was enchanted so that only those of fey blood could enter it without invitation from the queen. It's beauty was reserved for those who would appreciate it.

As Beth and Jade stepped out into the street, people came out to see them. Beth's people weren't exactly human. In fact, they didn't even resemble each other. Some had wings, others had tinted skin. Some were short, others were tall. A few appeared to be made of water, air, or even wood. But Beth felt comfortable in their presence.

A chant broke out among her people, "Silverblade, Silverblade!" Beth merely smiled. Anyone could tell she was happy to be among her mother's people. Jade guided Beth toward the citadel in the middle of the city.

Beth looked around, admiring the city. All the buildings, streets and bridges were made of wood and rope. Walking barefoot, Beth could feel the magic saturating, the air and the trees and wood around her.

But Beth noticed something in the atmosphere. There were storehouses on every street. As they neared the citadel, she noticed the many armories and blacksmith shops. She began to see the protection charms, wards and even a few runes everywhere. She saw the infirmaries stocking up on herbs for pain, blood loss, and poison. It was subtle, but the message was clear, this was a city preparing for war.

Jade glanced over at Beth, and saw in her eyes the recognition of dark times ahead. But there was something else, determination. Jade knew at once that the fey would be taken care of, that the next generation would be safe. Ivira may look exactly like her mother, but she had a warrior's heart, like her father.

A little girl ran up to Beth. "Please, Princess Ivy, my aunt is sick and we can't afford a healer. Can you do something?" The little girl looked up at Beth with wide eyes. Beth's heart melted, remembering when she herself had felt the girl's fear.

Beth knelt down so that she was at eye level with the elf child. "What's your name girly?" she asked softly.

"Annalyn, your highness," the girl responded softly.

"Please don't call me your highness, it's just Ivy."

"Yes your… I mean Ivy," the girl laughed a little.

"Well Annalyn, your name is very pretty. I'll try to help you if I can."

"How?" Jade asked.

"My mother was Orea Whitehand, the healer. She left me all her books, I've been studying them since I was nine years old."

Annalyn looked up at Beth. "My mother died too, when I was born."

Beth looked at the six year old. "I bet your mother would be proud to have such a kind, pretty girl for a daughter. Now let's see if I can help your aunt."

Annalyn smiled brightly, and the three went off. Soon they came to a little hut. They went inside to see two elves, one looking really pale asleep in the bed in the corner. Little Annalyn announced their presence.

"I told you I'd find help, and so I did. The male looked up, and quickly scrambled into a bow. "Princess Ivira, Lady Jade, I'm sorry if my niece has bothered you."

"Oh, she's been a dear," Beth declared, "but I'm here to see what ails your wife, sir…"

"Carahkin," the man supplied, "my wife's name is Eralin."

"Yes, of course, if your wife is resting I don't want to wake her. Could you tell me her symptoms?"

"She can't keep food down, she's always very tired, and very cold, but she hasn't run a fever."

"She's half human, isn't she?" asked Beth.

Carahkin lowered his eyes, "Yes, my lady."

Beth smiled, "Don't worry, I won't judge, I'm mostly human myself. May I?" Beth asked, gesturing toward the bed, "I could evaluate her with one touch," she explained.

Carahkin nodded. Jade and Annalyn watched fascinated as Beth took Eralin's hand. Beth's eyes glowed a faint silver, a rune appeared in silver just above Beth's right wrist, and Eralin was washed in a silver glow. A new rune appeared on Beth's forearm. Jade recognized the first as _'evaluate'_ and the second as _'relieve'_.

Eralin sat up and smiled. "Thank you my lady, I feel much better, but what was wrong with me?"

"Beth grinned, "There was absolutely nothing wrong with you, with **either** of you." It took a moment for that to sink in.

"I'm pregnant?" Eralin asked. At Beth's nod, Carahkin let out a whoop. Beth gave the rejoicing family some last minute advice, before exiting.

As Beth and Jade were walking, Jade struck up a conversation. "Runic magic, that's very rare."

"My mother had it. She left me books on every type of magic. I was almost 10 when I discovered I could use runes. My friend Kim was injured. I was frantic. I found myself thinking _Tara,_ the rune for heal. It worked. That night I heard my mother's voice. She led me to the books she had so carefully hidden. There were books on charms, incantations, potions, runes, everything. There was also a letter. It told me of my heritage, my betrothal and how it was for my safety. There was also an _evera,_ a protection charm, I've worn it ever since."

"You are more than a warrior, aren't you?" asked Jade.

"I am a warrior, and a healer, and a scholar."

"Why have you put so much upon yourself? You are just 16."

"I have suffered immensely because of war, and illness. If I can save just one other person from a similar fate, I have done my duty. My people need me, I will not abandon them."

"I see that now," responded Jade.

Soon Beth and Jade found themselves inside a large elegant building. Beth felt a pull directing her to a large room. There was an old woman sitting on a throne of living wood. Beth recognized her instantly.

"Grandmother," Beth bowed respectfully before running up to her and giving the queen a hearty, but gentle hug. Jade chuckled and excused herself.

"Ivira, you have grown," her grandmother commented. "Let me look at you." Beth stepped back as her grandmother inspected her.

"You are as beautiful as your mother, and strong, like your father. I see wisdom and experience in your eyes. You move with the grace of a fey warrior, fast and precise, yet you seem as gentle as a healer. You my dear are a conundrum." Beth blushed. Among the fey, it was a highly praised skill to be able to read someone, and the queen was one of the best.

"But you have faults too, a temper, a melancholy nature, and a fear of letting the world down. You hide it well, behind your jokes and your sarcasm.

I'm proud of you granddaughter. You have the world resting on your shoulders, and you've proven that you can bear it. And now I must add another one. Ivira, I'm dying."

Beth let out a strangled sob. She had already lost so much. And now just when she had been reunited with her grandmother… it was devastating. "Ivira, your my only heir."

Beth squared her shoulders. "I am not ready, I know little about governing, and I have other duties. I'm a ranger, I'm needed, and I probably will be needed for quite some time. I acknowledge my duty to Leataurana(Lay-tar-ana), our city. Please let me think."

Queen Layla nodded. She watched Beth pace. Beth asked a question. "I can communicate here safely, can't I? There are many ways of contacting people." The queen nodded again.

"Yes, I know what to do." Queen Layla straightened up. "I will take the throne… and I will appoint a regent, someone we both trust. I am not just a princess, I am their champion, and defender, they will understand. I will retake control, when I am no longer needed to defend Earth."

"I was hoping you would come to this conclusion, Ivy. I would recommend the Lady Jade, as your regent. She has experience and has sworn loyalty to the house of Aurana."

The coronation happened quickly. It was simple, without any extra frills. The people were satisfied with the choice of regent. Soon Beth was exiting the palace. Her new enchanted armor was tucked away, along with the silver circlet that marked her as queen. If she ever had need of them, all she had to do was think and they would appear.

Beth felt a tingling on her arm, over her bicep. She looked down and saw a new rune appear on her arm. It was the _Teamino _rune. It was the most powerful rune. It could restore anything, even life. But it could only be used once in a lifetime. Beth smiled as the rune faded. It would be very useful sometime.

Beth had arrived back at her house in time to see Jason pull up. She ran into the house, pulled on her shoes and her morpher and ran back outside, hoping to enjoy the rest of her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now, I'll try to update my other story soon, but it takes time to make a decent story. Tell me what you think, I really appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
